Talk:Forever Evil Vol 1 1
Missing characters I've got no clue who they are. Probably because they're in a title I don't read. These are all in the big spread: # Black cowl guy under Black Adam's left hand # Scruffy brown top woman under Black Adam # White faced woman under Black Adam - Nocturna? # Facemask guy between Black Adam and Metallo Prankster # Diving helmet guy next to Freeze Scavenger # Mummy guy behind Hammond - Faust? # Silver face guy between Johnny Quick and Superwoman # Dreadlock guy between Superwoman and Ultraman # Grinning skull guy between Ultraman and Owlman # Purple hood girl behind Typhoon # Blue face between Boomerang and Phosphorous # Tiny guy next to Hugo Strange # Basically everyone in the triangle Strange-Zsasz-stage :# Visor guy :# Steampunk tophat :# Headscarf :# Animal :# Redhead at the left :# Greyhead at the right :# Wing armor girl next to Shimmer Next page, 5th frame: # Red guy with Grodd, Deathstroke and Cheetah Page after that, 4th frame # Buckethead with Cheetah Any takers? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :*"Facemask guy between Black Adam and Metallo" - Prankster (from Nightwing) :*"Diving helmet guy next to Freeze" - Scavanger (from Aquaman) :*"Mummy guy behind Hammond - Faust?" - No, Doctor Destiny (from Justice League Dark) :*"Grinning skull guy between Ultraman and Owlman" - DeSaad (From Worlds' Finest) :*"Visor guy" - Looks like Angle Man, though I'm not sure if he's been re-introed :*"Animal" - Most likely a Hyena :*"Headscarf" - Looks like Cluemaster, same boat as Angle Man :*"Wing armor girl next to Shimmer" - Looks like Firefly, though with a gender swap :- Byfield (talk) 16:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Rtkat's suggestion, one of the beasts is Lion-Mane. Don't know what he's doing there. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 22:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Dude behind Hammond IS Faust. Grinning skull guy is Doctor Destiny (or skeletor)... Tiny guy is Doctor Psycho. I'd do more, but I don't have the book in front of me at the moment - Hatebunny (talk) 22:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think 8 is Dollmaker. 11 is Ignatius Ogilvy. If it helps, I think #7 and buckethead guy with Cheetah are the same guy. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Rab, :::::6 is how Doctor Destiny was depicted in "Horror City", Justice League Dark 19-21. And 9 is how DeSaad was depicted starting with Worlds' Finest #11, see here. :::::- Byfield (talk) 15:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::But seriously, what would Desaad be doing there? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::On that note, what's Black Adam doing there? Last he was seen he was a pile of dust. - Byfield (talk) 16:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Isn't that supposed to be Shazam/Captain Marvel? Didn't he turn evil and get a Black Adam costume after touching Pandora's Box? --'' The Talk Goblin'' 17:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Note the first two sentences on this page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::FWIW ::::::::::* Black Adam wound up triggering the magic lightning, transforming back into a mortal, and aging to dust at the end of the origin story arc for Shazam in Justice League. This mirrors his original first appearance in the 1940s. For him to appear here, there would have to have been an unexplained resurrection. ::::::::::* During the Trinity War, almost every hero who touched the box was severely corrupted. (This as opposed to the lingering corruption the Seven Deadly Sins produced by their presence.) When Shazam grabbed the box, his costume changed from red to black. However, when the Outsider drew the power out of him to retrieve the CSA, it could be assumed that his costume returned to normal. We don't see Billy after that panel though. ::::::::::* DeSaad may be in the crowd to see what is going on for Steppenwolf or Darkseid (it really hasn't been clear if there is just one Apokolips or an Apokolips 1 and Apokolips 2). ::::::::::* Lacking any real text and seeming out of sequence with the rest of the panels on the gatefolds, this may just be a "pin up" type page. ::::::::::- Byfield (talk) 17:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Just got the book. Since I missed all the good stuff, I'm just here to back up Kyle's earlier statement. 8 is definitely Dollmaker, except colored wrong, and 11 is Ogilvy. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC)